


A day out

by luv_u_4eva_418



Series: Moving past the Past [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luv_u_4eva_418/pseuds/luv_u_4eva_418





	A day out

Why did he think that it would be a good idea to leave the area for ten years? Did he think that leaving Brian would work to erase the other man from his mind? Maybe he thought that if he left and came back different that he would actually have a chance, a shot at the other man.

 

It had been so long since he had been home, he had almost forgotten about those other men that frequented Babylon. He had forgotten about the blonde who was now his enemy.

 

How could he ever forget about him?

 

At one time he thought that he was in love with the blonde, but then he was dropped by him and never looked at again. All because of Brian Kinney.

 

And now he was back…and this time he would conquer what he hadn’t been able to before.

 

He would take care of Kinney and his stupid blonde too…and yet again he had been watching The Wizard of Oz too many times.

 

^v^ * ^v^

 

Again he tried his luck at running into Brian, but he was never able to. It was as if everyone knew that he was here for him and they were tipping him off, just making sure they wouldn’t run into one another.

 

And all because of a stupid twink and his stupid mouth.

 

But one thing was for sure, he was very insecure when it came to Brian. He could tell that the younger of the couple was always making sure that he had Brian’s attention, because it was as if he knew that someone might come and snatch it away from him.

 

And that was where he was going to come in.

 

After all this time of wanting to hurt the blonde, wanting to bed the brunette…it was going to happen.

 

He was going to be the one to break up the ‘Power Couple’ of Liberty Avenue. He was going to be the one to bring their downfall, if it took all of his time and effort to do it.

 

^v^ * ^v^

 

Just by chance did he happen upon them and in the weirdest of places too, the Zoo. He had been there with his cousins and just happened to turn around and caught sight of the stupid blonde, and he knew that his might be one of his only chances.

 

He knew that if he followed the blonde then he would find his prize…one Brian Kinney.

 

The two men were so predictable, because all who knew them or knew of them knew that they would never be in a place like this without the other. So stupid were they to be like this, but now he would use this in his favor.

 

He could get either one of them alone, because he had plans involving both men. Plans that would make his place in Pittsburg solidified and Justin’s place would collapse underneath him.

 

^v^ * ^v^

 

It was so easy to trail the two men, but what had thrown him was the boy that was with them. He had never heard of either man having a son and to find out now, well he could either fuck up his plans or fit right into them.

 

He could try to work his way into the boy’s life, either by being a friend of his or a friend of a friend…or he could just make it his mission to get the boy from the two men.

 

He knew that either way, it wouldn’t be an easy job because he hadn’t known about this little bit of ‘trouble’ until now, so how many people actually knew about him? Who could he talk to about getting stuff on him and his parents? Who would give him what he needed, without anyone talking?

 

He never entertained the thought that either the blonde or brunette would have a kid, because weren’t they boy supposed to be gay? Of course any woman within a 200 mile radius would give everything they owned to have a kid by Brian, but who would he ask?

 

Just watching the three of them laughing and having fun was pissing him off. Knowing that they were there having fun was just making him madder and madder. That should be him there with Brian, not Justin.

 

All of what the blonde had should be his. Everything from the loft to the house to the friends to the job…as especially the guy.

 

He had given up so much when he left the city ten years ago, and now he was back to claim what he thought was his…and he would take down any and everyone who got in his way.

 

^v^ * ^v^

 

So much fun it had been to go to the zoo with Brian and Gus. This was something that they all had needed, even if in the beginning both brunettes thought the Zoo was beneath them. But, he always won when he wanted something bad enough.

 

It had been a blast, until he got a text from a ‘friend’ that had come with them informing them of their shadow. He wasn’t stupid enough to just have him and Brian watching over Gus, but he never thought that they would actually be followed in the damn Zoo.

 

Whatever.

 

They had had so much fun, and it had been double fun for him watching the other man trying to keep up with his two boys. It was so very hard not bringing it to their ‘followers’ attention that he knew they were being watched…but he excelled at what he needed to.

 

And when they were packing it all up to go home, he finally told Brian about their shadow…and needless to say he was not too happy about their day being spoiled. But Justin was very quick to point out that neither he nor Gus knew anything about it, so their day went as planned.

 

^v^ * ^v^

 

Going out, on a hot day, to the Zoo, with shitloads of kids, and aggravating parents was not how he had wanted to spend his Saturday. Making sure kids didn’t drop food on him and watching out for wayward parents following their long-gone kids and scoping out the animals that loved to spit and throw food…that wasn’t in the cards for today either.

 

But he loved his boys and would do anything for them, even brave a place he hadn’t been since he was a young’un himself.

 

His day had turned from boring to fascinating when he spotted the one person he did not need to see today. After warning him off the last time he hadn’t seen him around for almost two weeks, but of course he had to show up at the Zoo today.

 

Firing off that quick text to Justin he wasn’t surprised to see the look of joy flash across the face of Brian’s blonde when he got the text. He knew that the younger man was so very possessive of what was his, and loved to fight for it too.

 

He also knew that, though he would never say it out loud, Brian loved it when Justin fought for him. After everything that they had been through in the past he liked being shown that someone would fight for him.

 

And Justin had done it so much in the past five years or so that those from the city had developed a respect for him. A respect that gave him the leeway to be a bitch/bastard to those who thought they could take Brian from him. A respect that was shown when they were never spoken about in public places, because they were to be protected.

 

That respect became every harder…stronger…when the blast from the past was ushered in, even though no one knew who the menace was…but him.

 

They circled the preverbal wagons around their ‘Power Couple’ and flat out refused him any way to scale those walls.

 

^v^ * ^v^

 

Why did it seem to him that that irritating blonde knew that he was being followed the ENTIRE time they were in the Zoo? He had been watching them the entire time and not once did he see either him or nor Brian looking around, as if they knew someone was watching them…but somehow he knew.

 

He had been drug all over the park, though the ones who held the leash knew nothing about him. it didn’t’ matter to them that he was beyond exhausted, they just kept right on going and when needed they stopped for a drink or something to eat.

 

It made him so very mad to see Brian spending his money on someone who didn’t deserve it and someone who showed no thanks towards the gesture.

 

But, one day soon that would all change. One day he would be the one to show Brian what it was like to have a partner that cared for you…a partner that did all the little things for you…that loved you for you.

 

One day soon the blonde would no longer be in the picture and they could live the lives that they both had always dreamed about.


End file.
